1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to digital computers; and more particularly to wireless interface devices coupled to digital computers.
2. Related Art
Digital computers have been known in the art for years. Personal digital computers typically include a case, a video display, and one or more input/output devices. The case typically includes a power supply, a cooling fan, a motherboard, interface ports, peripheral cards, a disk drive, and other components. Contained on the motherboard are a processor, memory, a processor chip set, and one or more peripheral buses. The peripheral cards interface input/output devices with the motherboard via the peripheral buses. Other input/output devices may couple directly to the motherboard via appropriate connectors, e.g., devices coupled via a parallel port, devices coupled via a serial port, and devices coupled via a USB.
Input devices receive input from a user or another source while output devices provide output to a user or another destination. Keyboards, computer mice, microphones, scanners, etc. are typically considered input devices because they receive input but provide no output. Monitors, speakers, printers, etc. are considered output devices because they provide output to the user but receive no input from the user. Other devices, such as touch sensitive monitors, that both receive input and produce output are considered to be both input and output devices.
Wireless communication technology has rapidly advanced over the past few years. Resultantly, computer input/output devices are now being called upon to wirelessly communicate with their “host” computers. Wireless keyboards and mice now couple via wireless connections to their host computers. These “wireless” input devices provide great benefits in that they require no wired connections with their host computers. However, the lack of a wired connection also requires that the wireless input devices contain their own power supply, i.e., that they be battery powered. In order to extend the life of their batteries the wireless input devices often support power saving modes of operation. Unfortunately, none of these power savings modes reduces power consumption to levels that would extend battery life more than a few weeks. Resultantly, the benefits achieved via wireless connectivity is met or exceeded by the repeated chore and expense of frequently changing batteries in the device.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a wireless input device that operates for an extended period on a single battery life.